Mallory Lewis
, Kadena Air Base, 2004]] Mallory Hurwitz Lewis (née Tarcher; changed her name legally in honor of her mother, Shari Lewis) is an American writer, television producer, ventriloquist and puppeteer. Lamb Chop is a "sock puppet" of the mother and daughter. Early life Mallory Lewis was born Mallory Hurwitz Tarcher in New York City. She is the daughter of Jeremy Tarcher and Shari Lewis, creator of Lamb Chop. Growing up, Tarcher used to sleep with Lamb Chop. Career Tarcher worked closely with her mother as producer of Lamb Chop's Play-Along. Jeremy Tarcher had also been part of Shari Lewis's show on PBS. After her mother's death in 1998, on the advice of family friend the late Dom DeLuise, Tarcher decided that Lamb Chop should live on for her many fans and has begun performing with Lamb Chop. It was during this time that she changed her surname to her mother's, of Lewis; as an homage. While Lamb Chop may be described as "sassy", "please" and "thank you" are part of the repertoire. Lewis has the same hand size as her mother. Lewis said of her decision to take up the puppet: "My mom was one of the world's greatest entertainers. I don't want to challenge that. I don't think it's wise to go there. But I do want to do everything that I can do for Lamb Chop. I'll help keep her going". Lewis had never attempted to imitate Lamb Chop's voice but upon receiving a posthumous award for Shari, Lewis performed with the puppet, discovering that she had her mother's ability to effect the voice without lip movement. Lewis is also a writer, of children's books, some of which star Zoey, a baby orangutan character she also puppeteers. Lewis performs extensively for the USO, the Fisher House Foundation, other military support organizations, Performing Arts Centers and at state fairs around the country. In 2002, Lewis helped raise $275,000 for UCLA's Neuro-Oncology Program. as well as being a founder of Jump For The Cause a women's world record skydiving organization that has raised nearly 2mil for Breast Cancer Research. Lewis is also on the board of the Blue Ribbon. Lewis was the co-host of the 2014 AMG Heritage Awards with host Billy Gilman and David L Cook. During the broadcast she accepted the Sandy Hosey Lifetime Achievement Award presented by the Artists Music Guild. Awards Mallory Lewis has won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series and has been nominated several times. Personal life Mallory Lewis was married to Brad Hood and has one son, James Abraham Tarcher Hood. Quotes "It's not the same thing as brothers and sisters, but it's all she got." - Shari Lewis, on 12-year-old Mallory Lewis' relationship to Lamb Chop. "It’s essentially indistinguishable." - Jeremy Tarcher, on Mallory Lewis performing Lamb Chop's voice for the first time. "But then when my mom died, I could. I just let it go and she lives!" - Mallory Lewis, on hearing Lamb Chop's voice again. External links * Mallory Lewis at the Internet Movie Database * Mallory's page on MySpace Category:Females Category:Jariel-Pixar Classics Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American entertainers Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:American children's writers Category:Jewish American writers Category:American puppeteers Category:Ventriloquists Category:The Lamb Chop Show Category:Upcoming